1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a remotely activated flare for both visual and infrared identification, thereby enabling navigation to a particular location. The flare is part of a device that generates radio signals to a searching (or seeking) entity. The searching entity upon detection of the radio signals has the means for activating the flare to assist in homing in on the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Instances in the past have demonstrated a need for either or both of visual and infrared identification of particular site locations, followed by navigation to that site. Often there is a considerable and unpredictable time lapse between deploying the flare and its need to be activated. In addition, the deployer of the flare may not be able to perform flare activation at the instant needed for various reasons.
Flares for the purpose of illuminating large areas have been used for a considerable length of time. The flares are projected skyward from the ground and ignited after being airborne with the rate of descent being retarded by an attached parachute.
In the prior art Dobson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,877 shows a hard wired system for launching parachute flares. However, the advantages of activating flares by remote control, with no hard wiring, as taught in the present invention are neither shown nor contemplated.